


Meow

by miss_umbra



Category: Seduce Me (Visual Novel)
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/M, Master/Pet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-01 21:47:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17875433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miss_umbra/pseuds/miss_umbra
Summary: A dumping ground for my Mika x Matthew pet play drabbles and shorts.





	Meow

“You were great today,” Mika spoke to her husband as they both cleared the table after dinner.

Matthew had volunteered at the cat cafe event at the Pink Lady earlier that day. It may have been a favor for his wife’s friend, but Matthew had had a lot of fun. 

“It was fun. I’m glad that you came in, I was hoping you would.”

“Of course I was going to visit you! You were so cute” 

“It was nothing.” Matthew chuckled and blushed. Even after two years with Mika he still was still awkward about receiving praise. Probably because he hadn’t gotten much of it from anyone but his mother before. “I’m just glad I could help all those sweet kitties.”

“Yeah,” Mika agreed. “Naomi was really grateful for your help. She told me there was already adoption offers coming in, plus I’m sure the cash and exposure are a big help too.”

Matthew smiled wide. “That’s great!”

“It really is,” Mika agreed, playfully flicking one of the ears that were still clipped onto her husband’s curly dark hair. “Mr. Meows. Such a helpful little kitten.” 

If Mika noticed Matthew’s sharp intake of breath at that, she didn’t say anything.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/umbra-domitor)


End file.
